fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Update Notes (US)
Update Notes for game changes in Fate/Grand Order. Announcements are under the Updates Tab. 2019 |-|November= |-|April= |- !colspan=2|Icon display size function added to new screens |- |colspan=2| *The icon display size function, which allows you to display more Servants or Craft Essences at a time, will be newly implemented to the screens listed below. **Formation ***Party Formation (Servant/Craft Essence selection) ***Support Formation (Servant/Craft Essence selection) ***Spirit Origin List (Servants/Craft Essences) ***Second Archive (Servants/Craft Essences) **Room ***Spirit Origin List (Servants/Craft Essences) |- !colspan=2|Inventory display function added to Battle Results screen |- |colspan=2| *A new button will be added to the "Items Dropped" screen displayed after a battle, allowing you to toggle display of the amount of the item in question you currently hold. |- !colspan=2|"Previous Quest" icon implemented |- |colspan=2| *An icon will be displayed on the quest board of the last quest you played. |} 2018 |-| November= 1. Friend Message: *Use the “Message” button on the “Master Profile” screen in My Room to set a message to be displayed to your Friends. The message you set will be displayed under your name on your Friends’ Select Support and Friend List screens. **You can use the “Hide Message” button displayed next to a Friend’s message to hide their message. ---- 2. Skip Enemy Fadeout: *Turn this option ON from the Battle Menu to skip the animation displayed when an enemy is defeated. ---- 3. Automatic Text Display: *Turn this option on to automatically move to the next dialog text box during cutscenes. ---- 4. Sorting: *A “Multi Select” button will be added to Enhancement screens and ”Select Sort” will allow you to choose Servants and Craft Essences to be displayed at the top of the Enhancement screen. *Multi Select **Use “Multi Select” to select and unselect Servants or Craft Essences. Selected targets will be marked with a “★” icon. *Select Sort **Turn on the “Select Sort” function on the Servant and Craft Essence Enhancement screens to display selected targets at the top of the page. On the “Burning” screen, selected targets will be moved to the bottom of the page. ---- 5. Saint Graph Zoom: *When viewing the Saint Graph of a Servant or Craft Essence from the details screen, pinch two fingers outwards to zoom in on the image. ---- 6. Icon Display Size Selection: *A new function will be added to the following pages, allowing you to choose the display size of Servant, Craft Essence, and strengthening card icons: **Craft Essence Enhancement **Servant Enhancement **Servant Skill Enhancement **Servant Noble Phantasm Enhancement **Ascension (Servant Evolution) **Burning (Sell) ---- 7. Bond Level Voice Playback in My Room: *Select “Servant’s Records” from the Material screen in My Room. Servant voices that unlock with Bond level will be listed, allowing you to play them in My Room with subtitles and expression changes. ---- 8. Added a display of the number of Servant strengthening cards held to the Servant Enhancement screen: *Number held will be displayed separately for each class. *Inventory, Second Archive, and Total Held can be displayed by switching tabs. |-| June= 1. Added a "Random" option for the Servant displayed in My Room: ---- 2. Added an EXTRA class slot on the Support Setup screen: ---- 3. Updated filter options on each Enhancement screen to include "Same Class Only" ---- 4. Updated Craft Essence Enhancement so that when using an ascended Craft Essence as material, the ascension level is carried over to the base Craft Essence *Ascension level will only be carried over between identical Craft Essences. ---- 5. Added a "Smart Sort" function to each Enhancement screen, which will automatically sort unselectable Servants or Craft Essences to the bottom, among other functions ---- 6. Added a Noble Phantasm level display to Party Setup and Support Setup screens ---- 7. Added icons indicating Rank Up/strengthening status of applicable Noble Phantasms and Skills to "Servant Details" and "Select Support" screens ---- 8. Updated the battle screen such that the treasure box icon changes based on current item drops ---- 9. Added an "Exchange Period" display to applicable items in the Present Box and Item List ---- 10. Updated the "Result" screen after battles to separately display extra QP gained as a result of equipped Craft Essences ---- 11. Updated the "Quest Information" display for certain quests such that when an enemy you have previously defeated in that quest is eligible for mission progress, "Target" will be displayed on its icon: ---- 12. Changed the width of some scroll bars to be easier to operate ---- 13. Shortened time required to open, close, and move between certain menus ---- 14. Added a "Command Spell Details" display to the "Master Profile" screen ---- 15. Added functionality such that during battle, when "Confirm Skill Use" is set to OFF, pressing and holding the Skill icon will open the Skill Use window ---- 16. Added a "Help" button to display information regarding certain screens: *The newly added screens are as follows: **Chaldea Gate **Daily Quests **Craft Essence Enhancement **Skill Enhancement **Noble Phantasm Enhancement **Palingenesis ---- 17. Updated the "TIPS" screen displayed before battle such that tapping the screen will randomly change the displayed tip ---- 18. Updated AP replenishment such that, after selecting a quest with insufficient AP and using an AP replenishment item, the quest will remain selected ---- 19. Added an icon indicating Limit Break/Ascension status to Craft Essence/Servant icons on the Burning (Sell) page ---- 20. Added an icon indicating Rank Up status to Servant Skill icons on the "Select Support" screen ---- 21. Added a confirmation request to the "Receive All" option in the Present Box Category:Game Updates Category:US Server